


Troop Morale Boost

by Damien_Kova



Category: Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Exhibitionism, Other, Public Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-03-03 14:17:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13342989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: Troops always need the occasional morale boost. Luckily, some people are willing to do what they can to help.





	1. Cordelia's Performance

Robin peeked out from behind a curtain that she had helped set up for her friend, Cordelia’s, performance, taking a quick look at the crowd before them. Most of the Shepherds had come along with a few travelers from the town they were stationed in for a short time. “It’s a big crowd, Cordelia. I believe in you.~” Of course, the white-haired tactician smiled as she spoke, turning back to see the pegasus rider with a deep red blush on her cheeks as she fiddled with her armor. “Good luck. I’m going to get everything started.”

 

“Thanks, Robin…” Was all the redhead could muster as she was so focused on her armor, arranging it so just about everything would fall off her body with each step she took. Cordelia took a deep breath as she heard Robin speak to the crowd that was here to see her perform.

 

“Ladies and gentlemen! Shepherds and Townsfolk! You may be wondering why you are gathered here today and that is for one simple reason! Our troops need an occasional morale boost, even when things are going well! To show just why we are still fighting!~” The tactician smiled as she stepped to the end of the stage and firmly planted a spear between her feet where she stood, promptly sitting down on the edge and playfully kicking her feet in front of her right afterward. “We have a brave woman volunteering to put on this show for us that I’m sure all of you will love. She’ll do anything for her troops, fight her hardest in every battle. You may know her, you may not! But give a warm welcome to tonight's performer, the pegasus rider, Cordelia!~”

 

As she heard her name shouted to the crowd, the pegasus rider smiled and watched the curtain open from in front of her, showing her off to the crowd before her. With her first step towards the makeshift pole before her, the leg armor she had always worn was the first to fall. As the redhead swayed her hips with each step, more and more fell off, her body until she was wearing nothing but her usual winged hair bands, and red leg and arm pieces. Cordelia didn’t say a word as she took hold of the spear that was now beside her, using the momentum of her steps to swing around it and let her perky breasts sway almost within arms reach of the crowd that was right in front of her. Even through her blush that everyone could see on the usually shy warrior, a heartwarming smile remained ever present on her lips.

 

Music began playing in the back of the room she was in, giving the warrior and easy beat to follow with her movements as she stopped her spin in front of the pole, holding onto it with one hand above her head and the other below her rear. All eyes fell on her incredible body and she knew it, giving her more reason to press her back against the spear and slowly lower herself towards the floor, happy the metal didn’t bend from her movements. A soft and almost inaudible gasp left her as she felt the cool tingle of the stripper pole find its way between her asscheeks, causing her to immediately grow wet as she spread her legs for the people before her, letting them get a good view of her glistening womanhood. Cordelia bit her lip as she swayed her hips and brought herself back to a standing position, wrapping an ankle around the bottom of the spear and using that to spin herself around once again, this time in the opposite direction.

 

The pegasus rider stopped as she ended up behind the spear, facing away from the cheering crowd that was now behind her. This time, she let go of the makeshift pole and bent over to put her plump rear end on display, moaning quietly as the metal firmly pressed against her asshole. Keeping on her toes, the redhead slowly lowered herself onto her knees, biting her lower lip as the feeling of the cold spear against her backdoor was starting to turn her on even more than knowing a countless amount of people were seeing her naked body on full display. However, the redhead smiled as her knees touched the stage, prompting her to press her wet cunt against the floor and spread her legs out around the pole. With a soft huff, the girl turned onto her side, using that momentum to lift her legs into the air and show off her cunt for the crowd once again, earning even louder cheers from everyone there. Cordelia easily used her position to grind her cunt against the pole, spreading her folds around the metal before wrapping her fingers around it only a few inches above her hips. Slowly but surely, the girl used her grip to bring herself back to a standing position, a smile still ever present on her face.

 

The crowd only managed to cheer louder for her before almost calming down as the pegasus knight wrapped her fingers around her perky breasts, squeezing the soft mounds around the stripper pole as if she was working on pleasuring a cock that was in her face. It was clear to her that everyone was entranced by her performance, wanting more of both her body and her movements, a few maybe even wanting to use her flexibility and body for their own pleasure. As the redhead looked around the crowd, seeing everyone’s eyes locked on her body, her smile only grew as well as her confidence and arousal. She quickly dropped back down the makeshift pole, basically squatting and spreading her legs just enough to hide her now dripping womanhood from the crowd, not that they couldn’t see a small amount of arousal dripping down the metal on either side. Cordelia bit her lower lip as she stayed in this position for a moment, letting everyone in the building take a good view of her body as the music began slowing down.

 

It was time for her show to come to an end, but the redhead wanted to keep going just a bit longer as she stood up and twirled around the spear another time. Climbing up the makeshift pole as much as she could and wrapped her thighs around the metal. Using the strength in her legs to the best of her ability, the pegasus rider flipped herself upside down so her red hair fell towards the floor and everyone got a good view of her breasts above her face. She slowly spun around the pole as she lowered herself back down to the floor, smiling and making sure she faced the crowd before the top of her head just touched the stage. Keeping her smile as the music began to fade, Cordelia placed both her hands on the floor and unwrapped her legs from the pole, gently pushing off of it just enough to do a handstand for a few seconds before using the momentum to put her feet back on the floor. A gasp left everyone in the crowd as the balls of her feet hung off the edge of the stage, quickly cheering a mere moment afterward as she shook her plump rear end for everyone to see.

 

Letting her smile fade from her features, the pegasus rider grabbed both the top and bottom of the spear that had been lodged into the floor, grunting softly just as the music faded into nothingness. She easily pulled the makeshift pole out of the ground and spun it around her body, putting on a quick after-show performance for everyone. Even as the redhead spun the spear around her body, she used her skills to sway her hips and dance back towards the curtain, making sure every step made her breasts and ass jiggle just enough to entice the crowd. Though, the arousal that trailed down her thighs was more than enough to do that anyway. As she stepped behind where the curtain would close behind her, Cordelia stopped spinning the spear and held it vertically beside her body. She quickly bowed and blew a kiss to the people before her, making the crowd go nuts with their cheering and approval of her performance.

 

The pegasus knight smiled softly and winked just before the curtain closed in front of her, cutting her off from the crowd and causing everyone to cheer for an encore from the gorgeous girl. Her smile only widened as she heard those words, just to hear Robin come back onto the stage and calm everyone down.

 

“Now, what would you all say to having our gorgeous pegasus knight come back onto the stage?! Don’t you think she deserves the praise of a lifetime for the show she just gave us?!”~ The white-haired tactician smiled and listened to everyone in the crowd cheer for more, some of them even professing love for the redhead behind the curtain. “Then let’s give Cordelia a quick break and invite her back on the stage. What do you say?!” Of course, Robin knew that there would be more applause to her offer. It was a good thing the night was still young and she knew Cordelia would most likely be up for another show soon.


	2. Olivia's Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olivia puts on a performance of her own after the recent attack everyone had to go through, hoping to raise spirits and give everyone a reason to keep fighting.

Robin smiled softly as she stood behind one of the Shepherd’s newest recruit, Olivia, behind a mobile circular curtain in the middle of town. The two were cut off from the eyes of everyone around them since they had just arrived in a new town after being attacked for the first time in almost two years. “Olivia, I appreciate what you’re doing for us, but no one is pressuring you into this. You are just as shy as Cordelia before her show, especially when it comes to your dancing. Are you sure you want to do this?”

 

“Of course, Robin.” The pink-haired dancer answered, a sense of fear and excitement mixing together in her voice as she spoke. “With the loss of Lady Emmeryn, the recent attack on our troops, and the discouragement everyone feels from it all, I want to do something. Dancing is what I do and probably one of the few things I’m good at, but just dancing alone isn’t enough to raise morale. So…. I have to take it one step further.” Olivia took a deep breath and closed her pink eyes to try and calm herself, feeling her heart starting to race as what she was about to do sunk into her mind for the hundredth time. “I have to do this. Not just for myself but for everyone who needs the inspiration to keep fighting on.”

 

The white-haired tactician nodded and smiled brightly, taking the chance to plant a firm kiss on the other girl’s cheek. “Thanks, Olivia. You’re definitely braver than you put on.” Robin giggled softly as that blush that soon coated the dancer’s cheeks, keeping her smile as she stepped out from the curtain to the crowd awaiting her and Olivia. “Ladies and gentlemen, Shepherds and passersby! Recently, we’ve had a show put on by our gorgeous pegasus knight, Cordelia. But today, we have another volunteer for you to watch!” The dark-robed girl sighed softly and took a step towards the crowd, a serious look coming to her features. “With the recent attack we have faced along with the untimely and unnecessary death of Lady Emmeryn, we all need a ray of light in this path of darkness we are walking into. We all need that encouragement and reason to stand back up when we’re down and keep fighting. Today, I hope this performance will give you a reason to fight, no matter what it is.”

 

Olivia smiled as she listened to Robin’s speech, having known the girl could easily rile up a crowd but this being something that inspired her even more than before. That nervousness and fear that had lingered in the back of the dancer’s mind was gone as it sank into her heart that this wasn’t about her or about making a single person feel better. Her performance was about giving everyone she knew, everyone she had grown to love another reason to fight back and not go down. The pink-haired girl caught her lower lip between her teeth as she looked down at her outfit again, observing it for any flaws. It was her usual outfit with the added bonus of an almost see through cloth holding her breasts instead of the typical white, all of it thin enough to make it easy to rip off her body as well. The pink-eyed girl nodded and whispered to herself as she heard Robin continuing to speak. “I can do this. I can do this.”

 

“Now, enough with the sad and serious stuff! That’s not why we’re here!” A smile came back to the tactician’s lips as she gestured to the curtain. “Most of you know her! All of you love her! Give a warm welcome to today’s performer, Olivia!~” Robin quickly sprinted away from her spot, finding a spot in the crowd to watch as the mobile curtain opened to expose the dancer to everyone.

 

The dancer smiled to the crowd before her, taking in the cheers that were coming from everyone for a moment before she took that first step. The first few steps of Olivia’s dance set the pace of the music that accompanied her, as well as setting fire to her heart from the looks and silence she received once the music started. Everything about the first few seconds of her dance was the kind of thing she was known for when she practiced. Soft steps, smooth spins, always stunning positioning for her arms, and even the way she’d stop in one spot and twirl on the tips of her toes. However, it didn’t take long for the casual nature of her dance to change course. The moment the music took a deeper tone, but kept the same pace, the first scrap of the pink-haired girl’s closing came off, revealing both of her breasts to the crowd as she stopped her feet and held her arms in the air.

 

Just like dozens of people had imagined over their time seeing the girl dance, her breasts were indeed supple and perky. Even her exposed nipples were already erect and showing off the excitement she possessed. After giving the crowd what she thought was plenty of time to get a good view on the curves her body possessed, the dancer began spinning on her feet once again, this time at a back-arching angle that seemed to purposefully out her now exposed mounds on display for everyone. A smile came to Olivia’s lips as the crowd roared in approval at the first bit of clothing to leave her body but she still had a bit more dancing to do before the next came off, especially since her arousal was beginning to grow from the appreciation she was getting.

 

The young girl quickly straightened her back as the music sped up just a small bit, listening for the tempo increase. She closed her pink eyes and leaped into the air the moment she heard what she wanted, spreading her legs and earning delighted gasps from a few people in the crowd as they were able to see the clear wet spot on her underwear. That spot only seemed to grow as she landed and bent her knees to twirl in a circle again, pointing her plump towards everyone around her as she spun on her toes and held her arms in the perfect position to keep the rotation going for a few seconds. The dancer had practiced her routine time and time again with Robin to watch and tell her if there was any way for her to improve, extremely happy to hear the amount of approval that the troops gave as she finally stopped her spinning and stood with her feet crossed underneath her and her arms in the air above her head. Taking her time to match the slow beat of the music, Olivia leaned down slipped her wet underwear down to her knees, exposing her dripping cunt to the crowd.

 

Even as everyone cheered for more, vocally pleaded for more of a show, the pink-haired girl knew she had to keep dancing until the music ended. Luckily, as she started moving her feet again to the slow rhythm of the music, letting her underwear fall to the ground underneath her and causing her to stand on her toes, she knew the song was coming to an end soon. Keeping one foot on the ground, the dancer smirked as she used the other to kick herself off the ground just enough to spread her legs in the air and come back down with a kind of grace and gentleness only she could manage. with the ending few notes of the song coming up, Olivia quickly sprung back up to her feet, kicking one of her legs into the air and holding it vertically against her body, earning an excited gasp from the crowd and a proud look from herself as she flashed everyone her dripping cunt. It didn’t matter to her that she had gotten turned on from all the attention, or that she felt she didn’t give the crowd enough of a chance to view her body, as the pink-eyed girl brought her leg back down with the final note of the song, hearing the crowd roar in applause for her dance, she knew she had done well and definitely raised the spirits of the troops.

 

However, as she bowed and listened to the applause and desire for an encore, all she could do was smile and shake her head before seeing Robin rush up to her and hug her. The dancer wanted to return the affection but found it quite hard to do so as a red tint came to her cheeks and she felt the need to run off and hide. “R-Robin, I…”

 

“And there you have it, ladies and gentlemen! Your show for the night and performer, Olivia! Give her some more applause while she leaves! Don’t you think she deserves it?!~” Of course, Robin knew that Olivia deserved the praise she was getting, now happy that she had agreed to help put on the show tonight.


	3. Nyx's Belly Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nyx puts on a performance for a small town thanks to Corrin rushing her.

The Kingdom of Valla had always been one that was in need of joy and experiences that would bring smiles to its inhabitants’ faces, especially since Corrin had returned to Hoshido for a small time and all war broke out. However, today was a very special day for everyone in either nation and all fighting was put on hold for the next forty-eight hours to allow everyone time to celebrate and rejoice before going back to fighting. Luckily, the world had a wealth of women who were ready to do what they needed to help those around them cheer and celebrate this time of year, even though one did not care one way or the other about how things went. And that specific girl was Nyx, who found herself being dragged to a nearby stage in the middle of the town Corrin and his army just happened to be in.   
  
“Ladies and gentlemen! We all know that our nation is one that certainly has its share of needs. However, on a day such as this, the glorious Winter Solstice, many of those needs are met through song and dance-” Corrin’s voice and speech was cut short by the sound of a drunk man vomiting in a nearby ally, having the courtesy to stay out of eyesight. “And drinks…. Of course we can’t forget the drink and the beautiful women, am I right?!~” The Princess’s voice caused the crowd before her to cheer loudly as she approached the stage she had just dragged Nyx to, prompting the band to start playing slowly. “Speaking of beautiful women, many of you know this one as the Ageless Witch, the Cursed Outcast, and the-” Corrin paused once again, this time letting out a sigh as she looked towards the crowd. “Really? Why are all these so negative? She’s really pretty nice once you get to know her, if not a little weird.”   
  
“Can we just get this started already?!” Nyx called from behind the giant curtain separating her from the crowd that Corrin was in front of. “You can’t just drag me onto stage and expect me to wait all day for you to-”   
  
“Please give a round of applause to one of my personal favorite people and one of the strongest members of our fighting force, Nyx!” The white-haired woman ducked and bowed out of the way as the music began to quicken, finding her seat as the crowd fell silent.   
  
Of course, Nyx knew she wasn’t the most liked out of people in the world, honestly finding herself in a pretty neutral understanding to those around her. Nonetheless, with every distinctive beat of the music, the young-looking woman popped her hips upward. She started swaying her lower body side to side as the music continued, making sure to accentuate what she could do with her hips in time with the beat of the music. After a few seconds, the witch brought her hands over her head and slowly spun herself around on the stage, letting everyone who was watching see her plump ass jiggle each time she moved her hips. Slowly bringing her hands back down to her hips with the music, the woman smiled as she heard the crowd start to cheer at the sight.   
  
Corrin smiled as she looked around to the people around her, all eyes locked on the woman as she approached the edge of the stage, walking on her toes and still shaking her hips with the beat as if she had heard the song a million times in the past. A soft gasp left the princess’s, and the crowd’s, lips as they watched Nyx stop at the very edge of the stage. A moment later, the witch’s hips jerked from one side to the next in time with the music, causing everyone to cheer once again. It was a magical feeling to watch such a young-looking a gorgeous woman dance for people she had never known and would probably never see again, especially when said woman never really cared about much other than her husband and daughter.   
  
However, Nyx knew the limits of the stage and her dancing abilities, knowing she’d have to step it up a notch to keep everyone entertained while she danced for them. Taking a deep breath, the woman stopped her hips, reaching to her neck as the music continued before quickly and shamelessly pulling the cape from her body and revealing more of herself for the crowd to see. While it wasn’t much right now, the ageless woman could only smile and giggle to herself about what she was doing. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she knew it was a bad idea to reveal herself to a bunch of strangers while her husband was possibly in the crowd, but that concern faded as the simple scream of a drunk “Take it off!” pushed her to turn around.   
  
Staying on her toes and the edge of the stage still, Nyx smiled as she turned around, revealing that the mesh that covered her stomach and the makeshift bra she wore for her budding breasts were now gone with the cape she had dropped only moments ago. Leaning forward, the witch started to shimmy her upper body to the rapid pace of the music, making sure to stick to the beat just like when she was shaking her hips. Luckily, no one seemed to notice the soft blush that was on her cheeks as she took a few steps back and hooked a thumb into the only shred of clothing still covering her cunt and her ass from those who watched.   
  
Just as the music began to slow, the woman started moving her hips once again, shifting side to side as she worked the clothing down just enough to be under her hips but not expose her womanhood to those who were watching. The stripping was all on her own accord and she had to do her best to not get carried away, spinning around just as the music stopped and bending over to give everyone a clear view of her bare rear end without letting them see her cunt. A moment later, the curtain closed between her and the crowd just before Corrin rushed backstage and wrapped an arm around the small woman. “Are you here to complain about what I just did?”   
  
  
“Not at all. I didn’t say I wanted you to strip when you danced today, but I’m very happy you did. Now I can see what your husband always goes on about.” The princess only chuckled and let go of the woman before stepping back towards the curtain. “Thank you for this, Nyx.” Clearing her throat, the white-haired woman stepped past the curtain and stood in front of the crowd. “So?! What did you all think? That woman has an incredible sense of rhythm, doesn’t she?~” Corrin smirked and sat on the edge of the stage beside Nyx’s cape as Rhajat came and grabbed it, getting on stage to see her mother. “Give her a round of applause, everyone! She’s only one of the many gorgeous women you’ll see her in Valla!”   
  
Of course, Nyx was only able to hide her smile under the veil she kept over her face while she watched Rhajat walk up to her. “Rhajat? What are you doing here? You were in the crowd?!” The woman tried to keep her voice down a bit as she yelled at her daughter, snatching the cape from her hand and putting it back on her. “Answer me this instant.”   
  
“Father said you were putting on a show with Corrin…. And I wanted to see just how you two were going to go about it…” The younger woman paused and looked over her mother’s body, groaning at the thought of people getting excited over her lithe body instead of a more developed one, especially her Corrin. “But the way Corrin looked at you as you danced… You didn’t even do that good!”   
  
“So what are you going to do about it, Rhajat? Show your mother just what you can do on a stage while people stare at you?” Nyx only scoffed as she listened to her daughter’s ramblings. “Please. I’m sure more people would love staring at me than at you. You’re barely old enough to do such a thing in the first place. If you think you can do better than me, I challenge you to prove it.”   
  
“Gladly! Tonight! I will dance on this exact stage and show everyone just how much better my body is than yours. Maybe then Corrin will express her love for me.” Rhajat smiled as she turned to the side and watched Corrin wave to the crowd before stepping behind the curtain to join them, a blush coming to her cheek as she noticed the soft red tint on the Princess’s cheek. “Corrin, I’m going to be doing a belly dance tonight!”   
  
“Glad to hear it, Rhajat! I’ll be watching.~”


	4. Combined Performance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhajat puts on a performance of her own with the help of her mother, Nyx.

The night had finally arrived for Rhajat to try and prove herself better than her mother and get Corrin’s attention, an odd smile on her face as she waited behind the curtain for her performance to start. Unfortunately, she was quickly met with her father, Hayato walking up to her with his usually heavy sigh when he was disappointed in her. “What is it now, Father? Are you going to try and talk me out of this again?” She asked in a slightly annoyed tone, turning to look at the slightly red-headed young man. “I already told you that I’m going to go through with that.”   
  
“No, nothing like that. Nyx already lectured me for trying to talk you out of this when you were so determined. I just came to say that I know you are doing this for a few reasons that I don’t agree with, but I want you to have fun and enjoy it as well. I haven’t seen you so determined since you started practicing the dark arts.” Hayato sighed before turning around and heading off the side of the stage. “I’d rather not see my own daughter showing herself to a bunch of strangers, but judging by how your mother’s performance went earlier today… I might step away and get something to drink. Either way, try to have fun with this. It might be nice to see you dancing about one day with your mother.”   
  
The young girl sighed as she watched her father step off the stage, nodding quietly at his mention of having fun. In fact, she knew he was right about her doing this for jealousy of her mother and a mixture of lust and love for Princess Corrin, but maybe it would be fun to start actually dancing with her mother, forming a bond with each other that extended past dark magic and wearing slightly revealing outfits. Poking her head out from between the curtain, Rhajat looked around for her mother as the crowd began to form for her show. “Mother….” Something inside of her heart clicked and caused her to wave to the woman, catching her attention with a slightly needy look.   
  
After a moment, Nyx walked onto the stage and behind her curtain to see the young girl standing there, hands behind her back. “What’s wrong, Rhajat? It’s not like you to get stage fright or cold feet.” The caped woman tilted her head to the side and smiled softly, tapping her foot on the ground. “Or are you just realizing that I’m better than you about-”   
  
“I want us to dance together.” She interrupted, keeping her hands behind her back and looking down toward the floor. Of course, she knew that Nyx had a confused look on her face without even having to look. “...Father said it might be nice for us to dance together… And I think Corrin would love to see it happen, so do you thi-”   
  
“Sure. Might as well, with you being my daughter and all.~” The cursed woman smiled and approached her daughter, hugging her gently before taking a step away. “Any routine in mind or just go with the flow?”   
  
“Flow.” Rhajat said softly, a gentle blush coming to her cheeks. “Might go smoother that way.”   
  
“Got it. Then when the music starts, focus on your hips. Just follow my lead and instead of showing off your ass like I did today, focus on your chest. You’re…”   
  
“More endowed?~” The younger dark magic user asked with a gentle chuckle. Bringing a hand to her heart, Rhajat closed her eyes and thought to herself for a moment, letting the worries slip away from her heart and mind. At least, until Corrin walked behind the stage and caught her attention. “Um… Princess Corrin?”   
  
“Oh, Rhajat! You know you don’t have to call me that…. I was actually looking for you earlier. Is something wrong?” The white-haired woman smiled softly as she always did when keeping her eyes on the girl before her, looking at Nyx and gasping quietly. “Wait… You two are going to be dancing together?! Ooooh. This is going to be good!~” The princess smiled and stepped towards the curtain, a smile on her face. “Anything I should tell the audience before we get started?”   
  
“Just tell them it’ll be a special show that only a mother and daughter could perform together.~” Nyx smiled even wider as she stepped closer to her daughter, ignoring Corrin’s speech to the crowd and turning to her little girl. “Just take a breath and relax. Belly dancing is all in the hips and stomach, but you shouldn’t be afraid to show off the rest of your body as well.” As soon as the curtains started to spread apart in front of them and the music started, she started shaking her hips just like during her own performance, a soft smile hidden behind her veil as she turned to see her daughter doing the same. Both of the women almost in the exact same pose and movements as the music carried on, even as they approached the front of the stage together and still shaking their hips.   
  
Just like with Nyx’s dance, the two made sure to accentuate their movements to the beat of the music that was being played behind them, both mother and daughter spinning around slowly in place in time with the rhythm and even reaching out to the sides. The cursed woman grabbed her daughter’s hand as the two jiggled their taut asses for the crowd to see, swinging her wrist in different directions as the beat of the music quieted immensely and left only a subtle clicking sound. Turning her head to the side, the older of the two met the eyes of her daughter before sharing a quick nod in a perfect, but lucky, timing of the music ramping back up again.   
  
Letting go of her mother’s hand, Rhajat spun in place and faced the crowd before her, moving her hips back and forth to make it appear that her stomach was shifting around with her body. The younger dark magic user moved her hands along her stomach as her mother got back on the edge of the stage just like in her performance. As her hands reached her breasts, the younger dancer ripped the top of her outfit off just as a deep note in the music occurred, revealing her modest chest to the crowd and earning a cheer like she had never heard before. However, her eyes drifted to the princess, Corrin with a smile as she realized the red-eyed woman was cheering for her a well.   
  
The two faced each other once again before dancing to the other person, placing their palms together and starting to walk on their toes in a circle as the music slowly faded away. Just as the song was beginning to fade and get closer to the end, Nyx and Rhajat dashed past the curtain together and made sure to squeeze their more prominent features. The cursed woman grabbed her read end and yanked her underwear down to her knees to show the crowd her plump rear end and her slightly wet pussy, while Rhajat wrapped her fingers around her breasts and squeezed them for the crowd to see. They both smiled softly as the curtain closed in front of them, the song having ended just in time.   
  
Corrin immediately came rushing behind the curtain to see the two dark magic users hug each other tightly, a wide smile coming to her face as she continued to hear the crowd roar in admiration for the show that just occurred. “That was fantastic! I’m so proud of you two!~” The princess couldn’t possibly hide her enthusiasm for what she saw, especially now that Rhajat and Nyx both had themselves exposed to her, a soft blush coming to her cheeks as the thought of ravaging mother and daughter together came to mind. “I might have to ask for a personal show sometime.~” With a wink, the white-haired princess walked back out to the crowd to give her closing speech.   
  
“So… What do you think, Rhajat? Something you’d try again? I know how much you are invested in our Princess.” The cursed woman only smiled and started to dress herself again, covering her pussy and her plump rear end. “If you need someone there, I wouldn’t mind being there to help.”   
  
“I’d really appreciate that, Mother… I could actually feel my heart racing as I saw her cheering for us. I’m… I’m not as good of a dancer as you are, but I’d certainly be happy to try it again sometime.” Rhajat smiled and covered her breasts, a deep blush forming on her cheeks as it finally clicked in her mind that Corrin had seen her soft mounds. “... Do you think that by ‘personal show’, she meant-”   
  
“That’s exactly what she meant, Rhajat. I guess it’ll be the night of your dreams, won’t it?”   
  
“Definitely.”


End file.
